I Hope You're Happy!
by PrincessFabala
Summary: A oneshot detailing Elphaba's feelings through Defying Gravity. Musical-verse, obviously, and Gelphie friendship.


**A/N Another oneshot... I just can't get anything longer right, :( I'm not totally happy with this, so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism (but don't be too harsh please!) FYI, I don't own Wicked.**

**I hope you're happy!**

"Elphaba! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!"

Glinda scolded her best friend, who had run off up the stairs. She caught up with the green girl, who had fled up to the attic of the Wizard's Palace.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause for ever, I hope you think you're clever."

Elphaba sighed. She just didn't understand, did she? She felt herself growing angry. She didn't want to be angry at her best friend, but she really was stupid sometimes. She would always choose popularity over being right. And Elphaba wished she wouldn't.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition!"

They were such different people, but they were both here, at this moment and they both had a choice to make.

"So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy, right now!"

What could she do? She had to do what was right, whatever Glinda wanted. She couldn't listen to her best friend, even though it was all her heart wanted.

"Elphie, listen to me." she begged. "Just, say you're sorry. You can still be with the Wizard, all you've worked and waited for. You can have all you've ever wanted..."

No. Listening to Glinda was not an option. She had to go and be herself. She couldn't listen to Glinda, and although it broke her heart to do so, she had to leave her.

"But I don't want it,"

That wasn't right. She did still want it, but she couldn't take it.

"No. I can't want it, anymore."

She'd done it. She had admitted her feelings to Glinda, to the world and she felt free for it. She felt different.

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."

She felt better, more alive. She was never going back. She'd made her choice.

"Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..."

She was ready.

"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"

As she had said, it was time to escape, or the guards would imprison her before she even had a chance to spread her message. She opened the Grimmerie and began to mutter the words from it. Soon enough, a broom had appeared, floating at her side.

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!"

She heard Glinda, and desperately wanted to obey her. But she couldn't. She knew that. But she wanted to snap the same thing back. Glinda just couldn't understand, and that was the difference between them. And so, fighting back the magic that had begun to crackle between her fingertips, she shouted her reply. But before she left, she had to make Glinda understand why she had to go.

"I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but until I try, I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"

She was free. And that's why she had to go. She would be free of the burdens of society, of having to live with the absence of love. Alone, at least she wouldn't have to struggle living through people who didn't love her. She wouldn't suffer the hatred of her father, the stares, the quick judgement of her peers.

"I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity - and you can't pull me down!"

But then, there were people who loved her. Weren't there?

Glinda rushed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a warm, meaningful embrace. There were no words for this awful moment. Elphaba could see a tear staining her best friend's beautiful face.

"Come with me. Think of what we could do, together."

Elphaba offered her what she could, but knew Glinda would never accept. The draw of popularity would always be too great. But Elphaba couldn't criticize her for it. She'd already sacrificed so much. Her half-hearted attempt at persuasion sounded more like a goodbye, because really, it was.

"Unlimited... Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been... Glinda? Dreams the way we planned them..."

She mumbled these words slowly. She thought long and hard about each syllable. The pain of losing her best, her only friend, was too great to be stifled too quickly.

"If we worked in tandem..."

She heard Glinda sob a reply. Her hopes were raised slightly, as she continued. Maybe they could do this together...

"There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity. With you and I defying gravity!"

They could do it, together. They could be great. They wouldn't have to say goodbye.

"They'll never bring us down..."

Elphaba heard another mumble escape Glinda, as she kissed her friend on the forehead.

"Well, are you coming?"

Elphaba asked, but already knew the sad, true answer. She had always known that Glinda could never choose her. She had too much to stay for.

Glinda shook her head, both girls now crying.

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

"You too, I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end... I hope you're happy, my friend..."

And than was it. The last words she would ever say to her best friend, because, suddenly, the guards had broken down the door, and flooded into the room. And Elphaba's emotions returned to the deep place that they usually resided in and she began to yell.

"So, if you care to find me, look to the Western skies! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me..."

As the guards encircled her, she thrust the broom up, and rose high into the sky, using a blast of powerful magic to get rid of the ceiling. She was free for the first time. And it felt wonderful!

"Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody, in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

"I hope you're happy!" she heard Glinda yell, a private good luck message amongst the guards' ruthless call.

"Look at her - she's wicked! Get her!"

Wicked? She thought, with a tear in the corner of her eye. No. Not wicked. Why couldn't they see? The pain of it tore through her. It was unbearable, like a knife blade had torn through her heart. So, she lost control of her powers. The last she saw of the Emerald City were shards of shattered glass and an army of guards lying flat on the floor...


End file.
